wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Azeriel
A Z E R I E L Character belongs to me! Please don't use him or the content without permission first, thank you Got him from Fly's adoption center! Leader of a league of knights a p p e a r a n c e Cunning face, long snout and long waving horns, a pale forest green splatter upon his scales, sassy pale clover green eyes stare unblinkingly, this character in front of you is anything but happy. He always seems to have a salty look on his snout and who knows why this expression remains on his snout, perhaps it's because of the long, stretted fish hook through his snout bugging him or the scars burning across both the end of his mouth and near his forehead. One would just assume this fellow a strange-looking LeafWing, but that would be only to the most careless of eyes, for luminous stripes stud in small amounts across his incredibly long neck and the ending of the lower jaw, but these aren't seen anywhere else on his body but the neck and head. None have truly seen this hybrid before nor does anyone believe he actually exists, for he's only been heard about in the legends the HiveWings tell to their dragonets, long forgotten knights of the lost continent, Pyrrhia, but this legend, although most confirm false, but every word of it rings true. His build remains tall, stocky and honestly very wiry and bendy, it seems to give him the appearance of a large alligator with long wings. A sail that looks similar to a crest runs from the top of his head to halfway through his neck, membranes a silvery grey, the same hue put into the hybrid's wings and fin on his underbelly, a grey-green lacing every now and then through the sail. Wings spread out in curving arcs, the membranes slightly curved at the top, similar to that of a leaf, but not quite, making them look quite unusual with the fuzzy forest green lacing here and there within his wings and at the very edge of these shall white starry speckles glitter, taking a appearance of stars that light up during emotional periods. You'd also perhaps notice this long, slender swaying horns, sharing a little darker hue than his scales, like lose ribbon, they flap up and down in the wind and, weirdly enough, they can be shown as antenna, bendy and very flexible and seemingly movable by Azeriel himself as if this dragon... hides secrets within himself like a vessel... p e r s o n a l i t y * tall, stunning, dangerous,,, i think, he's a good leader,,, sort of,,, is honestly gallant, but still,,, would probably stab someone in the back if he felt it was necessary * not typically happy,,, he's quite pessimistic and grumpy,,, perhaps because of bad history, who really knows, would only smile on special occasions * hates,,, clingy or overexcited dragons, it distracts both him and the other knights and that's the exact opposite of what he wants, he wants to be a great leader * isn't very happy with everyone he encounters, a heavy critiquer,,, is sometimes rude, haughty and utterly arrogant,,, since,,, reasons?? * doesn't like when others pity him, question his authority or be at all smarter than him,,, probably is easily made jealous / embarrassed,,, isn't really used to emotions * good at hiding emotion because,,, he doesn't have that many, for any that he can identify,,,, doesn't like water that much and perhaps even has a phobia of it,,, possibly * can get overwhelmed by crowds, so he tends to stick in the background,,, would do anything to save pyrrhia,,, he gave up so much to get there anyway,,, regrets most of his choices * doesn't like admitting things that he think would be embarrassing because,,,, he hates getting mocked or having salt retorts thrown his way,,, he's the leader, he's supposed to be strong, bold and fearless,,, but that's who he is * wishes he was a better leader,,, is somewhat troubled,,, doesn't really know what's the right decision h i s t o r y * Hatched in Cicada Hive, disguised as a typical HiveWing egg, although it was after wasp had came in and all that * was hidden in there by leafwings since they didn't really want him * he doesn't really understand why he's there and plus he stands out being green, but he didn't know leafwings were enemies of hivewings * snuck out of the wingery because he didn't want to be there anymore, although it was pretty hard to find an exit * had managed to escape and was now just wandering around the hive, disoriented, rather in dark alleys between houses and stuff so he wouldn't be noticed for escaping at such a young age * doesn't know he's a hybrid either, there's alot he doesn't know, but all the same he loved exploring cicada hive * it went on like this for a few years, he didn't even know what he was, but from some of the paintings and posters, he could presume to be the enemy of the two tribes * hid himself and was never out in public, so he was kinda lonely, having no support whatsoever * when he was fourteen (human), azeriel was caught and sentenced to a public execution, trapped in the prisons below the hive or perhaps taken to wasp hive, who knows * met a hivewing named yellowjacket who was imprisoned next to him, she explained that she was there for attempting to sneak two leafwings into her hive but was caught in the process * helped him escape via picking the locks on their cages or something like that, they escaped to the locals school * yellowjacket painted him to look similar to a silkwing, although there were some questionable features that couldn't entirely be hidden by the paint * hmmm, probably gave him a silk cape too to hive his back, so he kinda looked like her servant or something * they managed to get out of the hive, rather towards the poison jungle until being seen by a few guards who may have managed to capture the hivewing criminal, azeriel just got out, left with a few scars * found his way back to the poison jungle, although the leafwings didn't really like his getup, but kept him all the same * things went smoothly for a couple of years before they kicked him out after finding out he was a hybrid and all, but azeriel himself couldn't really believe it at all * left for pyrrhia because he thought he'd actually be welcomed there r e l a t i o n s h i p s for relationships, I take preference to roleplaying beforehand e s c a r g o positive text n a m e relation text n a m e relation text n a m e relation text t r i v i a * the knights general idea was somewhat inspired by Hollow Knight * inspired somewhat by a dream I had once with a crocodile dude, I wanted something similar to that, so I put the idea into Azeriel (no, not Asriel) * the actual idea behind his history (which will be put here soon) was the same history of an old character I made * was formally going to be named Hook, but I changed it to Azeriel, you know to give him a more unique name rather than a rather bland one g a l l e r y A1 adopt.png|infobox Category:Characters Category:LeafWings Category:Occupation (Criminal) Category:SeaWings Category:Hybrids Category:Work In Progress Category:LGBT+ Category:Males Category:Status (Leader) Category:Content (Verglas the IceWing) Category:Status (Legend)